La liberté s'allume dans les Ténèbres
by Literati Network
Summary: Un personnage en plus et c’est toute une histoire qui change… Ma version du Prince de Sang-Mêlé…


**Note de l'Auteur :** Voici ma toute première fanfic sur Harry Potter… Alors j'ai un peu le trac, j'avoue… Je n'ai lu aucune fic sur HP alors excusez-moi à l'avance si jamais quelqu'un a eu la même idée que moi (sait-on jamais). C'est une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis bien longtemps (plus de deux ans je crois) et je viens à peine de me décider à l'écrire. L'histoire se passe immédiatement après la fin de l'Ordre du Phénix… Donc voici ma version du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur cette histoire alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Un personnage en plus et c'est toute une histoire qui change… Ma version du Prince de Sang-Mêlé…

**Disclaimer :** malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… sauf le perso OC (qui sera là dans quelques chapitres)

Bonne lecture à vous, Calouette.

Chapitre 01

En l'honneur du Seigneur des Ténèbres

------------------------------------------------------------

_« Nul ne se tient hors de la noirceur »_

(Michel Maffesoli)

------------------------------------------------------------

Le manoir Malefoy était plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit, seule la faible lumière de la lune parvenait à dessiner les contours de cette immense demeure. Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas le genre de femmes à avoir la larme facile. Son éducation stricte ne lui avait pas permis de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou de ressentir quelconque chagrin pour son entourage, mais ce soir ses yeux embués étaient la preuve qu'un cœur bâtait réellement sous cette apparente froideur. Assise dans un large fauteuil couleur vert bouteille, son regard semblait hypnotisé par les flammes de la cheminée. Son verre de whisky, qu'elle tournait inlassablement entre ses doigts depuis des heures, ne reproduisait plus le cliquetis significatif des glaçons s'entrechoquant contre la paroi en verre.

La Terre semblait se dérober sous ses pieds aujourd'hui. Voilà maintenant un mois que Lucius croupissait derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Certes, elle et Drago avaient été innocentés durant le procès, Lucius avait même d'ailleurs tout fait pour protéger sa famille d'un possible séjour dans la prison pour sorciers, mais les problèmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Non. Le malheur de la famille Malefoy ne faisait que commencer.

Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une longue robe de couleur noire, la dentelle l'ornant était d'un jais aussi intense que le tissu, se démarquant à peine. Ses talons hauts la rendaient encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà, lui donnant une allure fière, robuste ; elle avait tout orchestré ce soir pour masquer les apparences. Car elle n'avait rien de robuste en cet instant, le vieux fauteuil en cuir où elle était assise lui avait permis de ne pas s'écrouler à même le sol. Cette annonce l'avait anéantie, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à émettre le moindre son depuis. Bellatrix s'était chargée d'annoncer la grande nouvelle à Drago, un rire fou s'échappant de ses lèvres et une lueur dans ses yeux qui montraient une réelle impatience. Elle se souvint l'avoir entendu hurler un « Drago ! » en bas du grand escalier et des pas qui montaient à l'étage. Bella était redescendue trente minutes plus tard, un air ravi accroché aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle s'était tenue sur le pas de la porte du salon, contemplant le dos de sa sœur, et avait annoncé d'une voix doucereuse :

- Tu peux être fière de lui Narcissa. Il y aura enfin un Malefoy digne de ce nom.

Le poing gauche de Narcissa s'était brusquement refermé à l'entente de ces mots, froissant le mouchoir brodé de ses initiales. Par Merlin ce qu'elle détestait sa sœur en cet instant. Elle s'était faite la messagère du Diable en personne et semblait y prendre un cruel plaisir. Comment pourrait-elle, elle, Narcissa, se réjouir de tout ce qui était en train de se passer ? Quelle mère et épouse aimerait vivre cela ?

Son regard se déporta sur le grand portrait à l'encadrement doré placé au dessus de la cheminée. Drago avait onze ans à peine et entamait sa première année à Poudlard, cape de Serpentard fièrement portée sur son dos. Elle s'attarda sur les lèvres de son fils qui s'étendaient en un sourire franc. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus vu sur le visage de Drago… Ce portrait représentait une époque tellement lointaine, les derniers événements lui donnaient l'impression qu'une décennie venait de s'écouler en quelques mois. Ce qui se passait actuellement était-il une bonne chose pour lui ? Lucius aurait affirmé que oui il y a encore peu de temps, mais désormais la donne n'était plus la même. Sa vision des choses avait sûrement dû changer dans sa cellule d'Azkaban.

Narcissa avala difficilement sa salive. Elle était au pied du mur et en avait pleinement conscience. Lutter ne servirait à rien si ce n'est les conduire à leur propre perte.

- Mère ?

Narcissa jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le sourire du portrait de son fils et, d'un mouvement ample, se leva de l'imposant fauteuil. Elle avança lentement de quelques pas, semblant glisser sur le parquet froid du salon, et déposa sur le manteau de la cheminée le verre toujours plein de liquide brunâtre. Haussant la tête d'un air fier, elle se retourna et fit face à Drago.

- Tu n'as pas le droit à l'échec Drago. En l'absence de ton père, tu es devenu l'homme de la famille. Ne nous déçois pas.

Drago soutint le regard de sa mère. Les événements allaient beaucoup trop vite pour lui : l'arrestation de son père, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'annonce que venait de lui faire Bellatrix et maintenant la demande de sa mère : devenir l'homme de la famille, celui sur lequel devait peser toutes les responsabilités, celui qui n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

Il baissa les yeux, incapable à présent de regarder sa mère. Il pensait pouvoir compter sur elle mais en deux phrases elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul.

- Dragooooo… ! murmura la voix de Bellatrix à son oreille. Je suis tellement contente que ce jour vienne enfin !! Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Tu te rends compte ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne…

Bellatrix partit dans un fou rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce ; elle contourna Drago et se mit face à lui, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Il est temps de te préparer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime la rigueur et la ponctualité. Dépêche-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle en désignant le grand escalier situé à l'entrée de la demeure.

Narcissa regarda son fils regagner sa chambre. Drago semblait si perdu ces derniers temps. Tout comme elle. Mais il ne fallait rien laisser paraître, faire comme d'habitude, cacher ses émotions. Elle avait toujours réussi. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

- Bella… Tu emmèneras Drago avec toi, je vous attendrai là-bas. Dis à mon fils de prendre la canne de son père. Lucius aurait aimé qu'il l'ait en un jour si important.

Narcissa contourna sa sœur, prit sa longue cape noire et ouvrit la grande porte en fer forgé de la demeure. Arrivée dehors, elle contempla le grand jardin où de magnifiques paons se promenaient. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était temps d'y aller.

Dans un bruit sourd, Narcissa Malefoy transplana jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous.

Bien que le mois de juillet soit déjà bien entamé, Port Sto semblait être plongé au cœur de l'hiver. A peine arrivée sur les lieux, Narcissa mit sa cape et protégea sa coiffure grâce à l'imposante capuche. Les rafales de vent l'obligeaient à plisser les yeux tandis que les embruns des vagues s'échouaient à ses pieds. Le ciel était sombre et elle comprit de suite pourquoi. Des détraqueurs par dizaines virevoltaient autour de l'imposant rocher, laissant derrière eux une traînée de nuages noirs qui semblaient aspirer toute once de clarté.

Elle avança prudemment, faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher sur les nombreuses pierres et à ne pas flancher sous la force du vent. Il était là, sur le point culminant du rocher, contemplant l'océan qui se déchaînait face à lui. A quelques mètres de lui, elle entendit sa langue de serpent siffler :

- Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt Narcissa…

- Je devais vous parler… Avant que tout ceci ne commence, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Le bruit des Détraqueurs au dessus de leur tête était aussi fort que les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le rocher. Narcissa les regardait voler, ils semblaient patrouiller dans le ciel à l'affût du moindre ennemi mais il lui semblait aussi qu'ils se rapprochaient, lentement mais inexorablement d'elle.

Même si elle avait passé toute sa vie tapie dans l'ombre de la Magie Noire, elle détestait se trouver près de ses créatures.

- Ne vous en faites pas, susurra Voldemort, ils ne descendront pas jusqu'ici… Sauf si je leur en donne l'ordre. Les Aurors nous guettent Narcissa…

Elle reporta son regard sur l'homme en face d'elle ; il s'était retourné et ses yeux en amande, tel un serpent, la fixaient d'un air dur. Elle prit peur à sa vue et ne put empêcher un frisson de dégoût la parcourir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres il avait encore un aspect humain, bien que toutes les expériences qu'il portait sur lui-même l'avaient rendu de plus en plus laid.

- Je vous écoute. Pourquoi une telle avance ?

Narcissa resserra les pans de sa cape et contempla le long serpent qui ondulait autour des pieds de son maître.

- Ne l'impliquez pas dans cette histoire, je vous en prie… Ce n'est qu'un enfant… Il… Drago n'a pas la force de devenir un Mangemort…

La voix de Narcissa se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, réprimant un sanglot. Elle trouva cependant la force de continuer.

- Nous avons fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour vous, Maître… Nous avons gardé votre journal et l'avons donné à cette sotte de Weasley, Lucius a procédé au transfert de…

- SILENCE !! hurla Voldemort. Assez, femme !

Narcissa eut un mouvement de recul et ne put, cette fois-ci, empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. A bout de force, ses genoux se dérobèrent et touchèrent le sol avec force.

- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… continua-t-elle dans une litanie. Il est mon seul enfant, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Lucius a lamentablement échoué et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accepte aucun échec. Il devait payer pour cela. Son séjour à Azkaban lui sera bénéfique. Il comprendra qu'il ne faut pas décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'espère que vous le comprenez aussi Narcissa. Puisque Lucius m'est inutile, Drago le remplacera. Et nous verrons si votre famille est encore digne de ma confiance.

Narcissa releva subitement la tête, un air indigné peint sur son visage.

- Maître, nous vous avons consacré toutes ces dernières années, attendant votre retour. Lucius a rempli sa mission sans faille, il…

- Il a lamentablement échoué au Ministère de la Magie. Cessez donc de vous plaindre Narcissa. Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un honneur dont Drago devra être fier et vous aussi. Ne me décevez pas encore une fois.

Une puissante lumière verte apparut derrière Narcissa. Lord Voldemort regarda les nouveaux arrivants et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

- Très bien… Voilà le héros du jour… Approche-toi donc, Drago.

Emmitouflé sous sa longue cape, similaire à celle de sa mère, on ne percevait que les yeux bleu translucides de Drago. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait toujours sa mère puis, prenant appui sur la canne au manche de serpent, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, saluant ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Maître, c'est un honneur.

Voldemort regarda la mère et le fils Malefoy, prosternés à ses pieds, et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étendre en un sourire satisfait. Ce soir, un nouveau Mangemort allait faire parti de ses fidèles.

- Et toi Bella… Tu ne salues plus ton Maître ?

Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcha d'un air assuré de Voldemort. Elle passa au milieu de l'étroit passage entre Drago et Narcissa et s'agenouilla aux pieds de son Maître, baisant l'ourlet de sa robe.

- Bonsoir Seigneur, murmura-t-elle. Une belle soirée pour une nouvelle arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, Bella, tu as raison. J'espère que Drago fera honneur à son rang. Relevez-vous, ajouta-t-il en décrivant un léger cercle avec sa baguette.

Une force inconnue obligea les trois personnes à se relever et une haie de feu de couleur verte jaillit du sol, encerclant l'immense rocher.

- Il est temps pour nous de commencer la cérémonie, annonça Voldemort. Il releva la manche de sa cape, révélant ainsi sa Marque des Ténèbres qu'il toucha du bout de sa baguette. Une lueur s'empara de la Marque et dans les secondes qui suivirent des silhouettes masquées par des cagoules apparurent à l'extrémité du rocher…


End file.
